James T. Kirk (DMU)
In the dark mirror universe, James T. Kirk was a male Terran officer in the Imperial Starfleet who commanded the [[ISS Enterprise (ICC-1701)|ISS Enterprise]] in the 2260s. In 2270, Kirk became one of the first to crossover into the primary universe, an event which would serve as a crossroads for the future history of the dark mirror universe, and later became Emperor of the Terran Empire following the Terran-Klingon War in 2294, he was better known as "Emperor Tiberius," or "Tiberius the Great," which marked the beginning of the Kirk Dynasty. Early life James T. Kirk was born in a farmhouse in Riverside, Iowa on Earth in 2233. He had an elder brother George Samuel Kirk, Jr., whom he referred to as "Sam" and who later pursued a career as a scientist. As Sam had no interest in a military career and James had no interest in science unless he could manipulate it to make his life easier, neither brother had to worry about the other getting in the way of his career and having to be eliminated. The early years of his life follow pretty much the same as that of his primary universe counterpart, including the move to the colony on Tarsus IV in 2246. The mirror Tarsus IV also suffered a mass famine caused by the virogen plague and Kodos also ordered the execution of 4,000 colonists. However, in this universe, 13-year-old James T. Kirk led a small gang of children to seize the food warehouses and executed Kodos. Road to command The early Starfleet career of this Kirk likewise followed a similar course to that of his counterpart in the primary universe. However, in this universe, Kirk was assigned as first officer aboard the in 2264, under the direct command of Captain Christopher Pike, to track down of many Terran rebels that were in Terran space. Kirk remained as first officer under Pike until 2266, when he seized upon the opportunity to kill him. While out patrolling at the edge of the Empire, the ship encountered the First Federation vessel Fesarius, commanded by Commander Balok. Pike wanted to claim the vast Fesarius for himself and sent Kirk and a landing party over to acquire the vessel. They were greeted by Balok, but Kirk simply killed him and raided his laboratory for any useful technology. One piece of technology he came across was the Tantalus field, which Kirk was able to use to assassinate Pike and assume command of the Enterprise. Captain of the Enterprise Captain Kirk's command of the Enterprise was virtually unchallenged and he appointed science officer Spock, a man he perceived to be no threat, as his new first officer. Kirk's first action as captain of the Enterprise was to suppress the Gorlan uprising by completely destroying the planet Gorla. This was shortly followed by the execution of 5,000 colonists on Vega IX after they threatened to secede from the Terran Empire. During a visit to the planet Exo III, Kirk destroyed the last surviving member of a society of androids which had turned on their masters and killed them. In 2267, when his chief engineer Montgomery Scott was accused of the brutal murders of three women on Argelius II, he ensured that the charges against him were dropped without an investigation taking place. : As in the primary universe, the murders were presumably committed by Redjac while in control of Scott's body. However, Kirk also had a personal security squad as bodyguards, led by Farrell. His woman in the late 2260s was Marlena Moreau, a lieutenant assigned to the sciences division (and also a skilled assassin). Later in 2270, Kirk visited the planet Halka. The Empire had noted the Halkan homeworld's vast dilithium reserves and threatened to destroy the Halkans if they did not comply. When Kirk's landing party attempted to beam up from the Halkan homeworld, an ion storm crossed him with his parallel from this universe, beaming him right inside his duplicate's clothes in a one-in-a-million transference, which read to Winston Kyle's board as a "wobble" in the power beam of the transporter. He found himself aboard the in a different world than the one that he knew. Upon his counterpart's return to the primary universe, Spock noted it was more difficult for the barbaric mirror universe landing party to behave civilized than it was for the civilized crew to feign barbarity on the other side. After being imprisoned by Spock, he offered him fantastic bribes to get his command back. Spock proceeded to place the captives on the transporter, to wait for when the crew from his landing party reciprocated the action, and beamed themselves back into the places of the duplicates. After the landing parties returned to their respective universes, Kirk ordered security to arrest Spock and escort him to the brig, where he was later executed for betraying the Empire. Then he allows Sulu to take Spock's place as his new first officer, and swore the oath that he will never betray the Terran Empire, and he salutes him. War with the Klingons In 2271, Kirk was promoted to Rear Admiral and recommended Willard Decker to take command of the Enterprise while the ship underwent an extensive refit at the San Francisco Fleet Yards. Kirk sent a fleet of recon vessels outside the Klingon Empire border undetected until one of their vessels was destroyed by a Klingon battlecruiser the IKS Amar. Category:Humans Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:ISS Enterprise (ICC-1701) personnel Category:ISS Enterprise (ICC-1701-A) personnel Category:Imperial Monarchs Category:Political leaders Category:Imperial Starfleet captains Category:Imperial Starfleet admirals Category:Dark mirror universe